Emmeline Frei/Garrison
---- Lightning Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= Caustic Fist |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Garrison (ギャリソン, Gyarison) is the human Emmeline created from a halberd through Living Weapon. Appearance Personality Physiological Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Following Garrison's creation, he was put through intense and arduous combat training, allowing him to take advantage of his tall, broad stature. He is a brutal fighter, his fighting style based on the techniques from with an extra emphasis on the aggressive attack patterns from . Starting from the ground-up, Garrison was taught the basic forms of Silat, focusing on reference points and angles. Silat is a structured form of combat that ensures Garrison is always capable of defending and attacking, regardless of whether he is in a one-on-one or group-against-one match. Despite not being an especially fast fighter, his footwork is impeccable, staying on the offensive by following his opponent moves with counterattacks and tripping them up. While Silat places specific emphasis on empty hand strikes, he has opted to expand his repertoire, taking the street-fighting style of Krav Maga to allow for the usage of punches, elbows strikes, knee strikes, and kicks. Given his large build, he is able to keep a distance between himself and his opponent and still reach them, though it is far more common for him to use short-distance combat and be proactive rather than reactive. He overwhelms his opponents with successive, strong attacks, not stopping until he is sure his opponent is incapacitated. Garrison is a highly proficient and destructive martial artist. He learned through private instructors and was placed in free-fighting situations at a far greater frequency than Emmeline, especially in the form of multiple opponents at once. This has allowed him to fight against a large pool of people and form effective countermoves against a wide variety of combat styles. He is unrelenting and aggressive, adding in his Acid and Lightning Magic to deal significant amounts of damage on top of his already devasting physical prowess. He was built to finish fights as quickly as possible, capable of taking and dishing out without giving in to fatigue. Physical Capabilities Insurmountable Durability: Garrison is capable of taking extreme amounts of punishment from physical and magical sources without stopping. This was built up over several years, starting with basic training that caused his muscles to tear in his arms, legs, and torso. The continuous pressure he put his body under also caused his bones to become denser as well. Every time his wounds healed his body would be more durable than it was before. His body has built up a tolerance for pain that prevents him from going into shock when he receives heavy amounts of blunt force or piercing damage. Terrific Strength: Due to extensive training, Garrison's muscles have grown to allow him to handle Herculean feats of strength. He is capable of lifting several times his own weight, seen wielding boulders against his opponent's simply to show off. When he focuses his strength on his hands and legs he has been able to produce devasting effects, a single punch capable of fracturing an opponent's skull to quickly put them out of commission. Additionally, he is capable of producing large shockwaves in the air by punching with enough ferocity, these shockwaves alone leveling forests. High Reflexes and Agility: Garrison has a deceptively agile body for his size and weight. While he appears much more similar to a tank-style fighter, he has shown to be able to intercept or evade his opponent's attacks. A heightened physical awareness and body arrangement allows him to accurately gauge his opponent's next move and properly react in time. Average Stamina: Garrison has the standard endurance of a mage, capable of fighting at his peak for an hour before feeling fatigued. Because of the nature of his combat style, he dedicates a high amount of energy to every move he makes, not bothering to reserve himself and wait for his opponents to open themselves up for attacks. Assorted Abilities Unwavering Loyalty: Garrison is Emmeline's creation and is ultimately designed to serve her and only her. He has an unnaturally high attachment to and trust in his weapon master, easily surpassing that of normal partners and team members. His life belongs to her, and this trust is equally returned by Emmeline. This loyalty has led him to develop a specific immunity to mind-control that would pit him against Emmeline. Magic Magical Abilities Large Magic Origin: As any mage does, Garrison has an expanded Magic Origin. He is capable of employing a high number of spells without feeling the effects, aided by the overall simplicity of his magics. He also absorbs ethernano at a faster rate than the average mage, allowing him to replenish what he loses as he casts. Paralytic Magic Aura: Garrison is capable of manifesting his magic power in the form of an aura around his body. By generating a high amount of his internal Magic Energy around him, it begins to glow in shades of lavender. The aura can absorb magical and physical attacks, bolstering his already high defenses, as well as make casting his own magic much easier. His aura typically takes on the characteristics of his magic as well, the shroud of purple containing a gaseous acid with a moderate pH level that constantly flickers with electricity. Acid Magic (酸魔法, San Mahō) is a Caster and Elemental Magic oriented around the creation and manipulation of acids. Garrison utilizes this magic to utterly destroy anything in his path, breaking down magical and physical defenses alike to continuously push his opponent back. He employs a brutal offense, throwing a wild barrage of powerful attacks meant to leave his opponents in shambles. He is not above using the corrosive magic to liquify his opponent's skin, clothes, or hair, targeting anything and anyone who stands against him. In addition, he is capable of taking control of the acid in someone's body, namely their stomach acid. He can force them to vomit by bringing it up their esophagus and tear holes in the lining of their stomach. - Defensive Spells= Membrane (被膜, Himaku): Garrison surrounds his body in a thin, yet durable layer of acid, which swirls around his body in slow waves. The acid will drastically increase his defense, almost instantaneously corroding soft materials like tissue and wood and taking less than a minute to degrade most metals. Because it lacks solid structure, he can manipulate the acid to 'harden' it where he needs extra defense, forcing more particles into a particular area to increase its density. Engaging in hand-to-hand with Garrison in this mode becomes extremely perilous after this, as touching him will cause acute acid burns. }} Lightning Magic Lightning Magic (雷の魔法, Rai no Mahō) is a Caster and Elemental Magic that allows Garrison to utilize lightning, and electricity in general. Much like his Acid magic, Garrison's Lightning Magic is geared towards an all-out offense, punishing his opponents with powerful attacks. - Defensive Spells= Surge (急増, Kyūzō): Garrison causes his aura to temporarily surround him, generating a lightning field around himself. This electric cloud acts as an armor of sorts around him, absorbing magical and physical attacks without causing damage to his own body. Projectiles are stopped mid-flight as they come into contact with the shroud and direct attacks from his opponent's lose strength rapidly as the kinetic energy of their movement is lost. This allows him to avoid piercing damage and withstand blunt force trauma with minimal damage to his body. He has been thrown into walls and slammed into the ground and gotten up virtually undamaged, allowing him to continue fighting as if nothing had happened. It is also common for him to use the spell offensively as well. By causing the shroud to temporarily flare, he can produce an electric "shockwave" of sorts, pushing anything nearby away from him with great force, allowing him to get space between himself and his opponents and prepare for stronger spells. - Supplementary Spells and Passive Abilities= Lightning Body (雷体化, Kaminari karada-ka): Garrison is capable of rapidly changing his body from its standard physical form into that of a bolt of lightning. This is done by charging his body with his Magic Origin and bringing in ambient ethernano to react with his Magic Origin, altering the makeup of his body until he is nothing but pure electricity. In this form, he is capable of moving as fast a bolt of lightning, exponentially boosting his rather lacking raw foot speed. While in this form, physical and magical attacks phase right through him harmlessly. Despite not being able to use his physical strength while in this form, he can utilize his immense speed to add momentum to his spells as he throws lightning from his body to attack with. Electroperception: A passive ability of Lightning Magic users, Electroperception allows Garrison to sense electric fields around him. These can include electronic fields emitted by technology as well as biological fields emitted by living beings around him. This ability is generally used to protect him from being snuck up on, even if one is invisible or their magic is suppressed. Additionally, it allows him to predict the actions of his opponent's, as their body gives off electricity in preparation for their movements. }} Extras - Concept and Creation= - Quotes By= - Quotes To= - Excerpts= - Statistics= }} Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Legal Mage Category:Dragon Gunfire Member Category:Living Weapons Category:Caster Mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant